<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Queen's Gambit by stillslightlynerdy</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26795983">Queen's Gambit</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/stillslightlynerdy/pseuds/stillslightlynerdy'>stillslightlynerdy</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Frozen Fitzverse [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Frozen (Disney Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>18th Century Manor Life, Action/Adventure, Angst with a Happy Ending, Clever Comptesses, F/F, Kidnapping, Original Characters - Freeform, when your girlfriend's ex is the best woman for the job</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 11:53:43</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>13,464</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26795983</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/stillslightlynerdy/pseuds/stillslightlynerdy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The Heir to the Crocus Throne of Arendelle is away on the honeymoon of her dreams. This leaves Queen Elsa and her lover time and privacy to develop their own relationship in peace and quiet. But enemies are determined to have their revenge and spoil the happily ever afters for the Arendelle Royals. Part 3 of the femslash fun that is FitzElsa. Part 1 OUaTiA, Part 2 Queen's Rook</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Anna/Kristoff (Disney), Elsa/OC</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Frozen Fitzverse [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1433107</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>CHAPTER ONE</strong>
</p><p>
  <em> <strong>Aboard the HMS Idunn</strong> </em>
</p><p>The eighteen gun, ship-rigged, sloop-of-war HMS <em>Idunn</em> plowed through the waves of the cold North Sea. It was a glorious late September day, all bright sun and brisk ocean breeze, and she was headed home. It had been a brief patrol, a just a short week, and an uneventful one. Still her crew was impatient to return to land and their loved ones. Even her captain was happy to be on the return, and not only because she was currently stuck in her cabin finishing up log entries. For as much as Captain Fitzwilliam loved the sea and loved her ship, she had finally found something — someone — to love more, and that someone was waiting for her - well, would be waiting for her after she finished with the business of being queen. Further, with Anna and Kristoff's extended honeymoon tour of continental Europe scheduled to end soon, Fitz wanted to get in as much private time as she could with Elsa.</p><p>It wasn't that she didn't appreciate Anna and Kristoff, too. It was just that time with Elsa when her sister was around was often not particularly private. Anna was a brilliant whirlwind of energy, who acted with limited forethought and never backed down from a challenge, qualities Fitz recognized and appreciated in herself. Kristoff was as stalwart and steadfast a man as Fitz had ever met, someone who would make a tremendous First Officer, or in Anna's case a patient husband. However no matter what their charms, having Elsa to herself — sharing her only with the small rather sleepy kingdom that was Arendelle — had been a treat, and one Fitz intended to savor for every last moment.</p><p>That lovely thought was interrupted by a knock at her cabin door.</p><p>"Enter." Fitzwilliam was seated behind her desk in her rather spartan cabin, which lacked the ornate teak furniture and thick oriental rugs she had enjoyed on her last ship, The Vigilant. She didn't look up from the illegible scrawl that was her logbook, but she did hear her door open and close smartly.</p><p>"Captain."</p><p>Now she looked up. Midshipman Anker, their newest recruit, was standing rigidly braced at attention.</p><p>"Mr. Anker?"</p><p>Anker was on his first assignment in Arendelle's navy although nearly a man at sixteen. Arendelle started its officers at an older age than Fitz was used to and kept them longer too, if the graying cadre of other Captains was any indication. He was a capable lad, reasonably strong, reasonably smart, but he was shy. Most new midshipman were, but Anker suffered the triple threat of being shy, being a young man just starting to appreciate that women came in flavors other than his mother, and being a Midshipman aboard a sloop-of-war whose captain was a woman.</p><p>It wasn't as if most people would correctly guess Fitz's gender even on the second meeting, hidden as it was under layers of linen, silk and wool. She looked like most officers of her station, tanned, broad-shouldered, tall, with an air of competence and surety that bordered on arrogance. But Anker knew that she was a woman, a mysterious and vaguely notorious woman, one whom several ladies of his acquaintance tittered over, and that accentuated his shyness. And so, he was always on the losing end of a battle to keep his eyes and mind fixed where they needed to be on board ship.</p><p>"Mr. Anker."</p><p>The boy jumped at edge in her voice and pulled his gaze up from where he was staring at the small miniature of the queen that the Captain kept on her desk. Fitz reached out and snapped shut the waterproof case that enclosed it.</p><p>"If you please, Midshipman."</p><p>Anker began in a nervous rush, "Captain, Mr. Meilde reports that we've sighted the fjord's mouth, sir. He estimates an hour to the harbor at our current speed."</p><p>Fitz raised an eyebrow at the young man. In Avalon respects would be tendered with any message to a captain or there would be hell to pay. More specifically this Captain preferred not to be called "sir," a point she had already made more than once to this particular midshipman.</p><p>Indeed she was the first woman in Arendelle's navy. She had also been the first woman in Avalon's, and she remembered well the struggles she had faced over everything from proper uniforms to the proper manner of address. It hadn't been until she had a command of her own that she had managed to be addressed consistently in accordance with her gender, but once she had that command, she had prevailed. Now that she had her own command here, she had no intention of losing that hard earned ground.</p><p>"Send Mr. Meilde my compliments and tell him I'll be joining him momentarily." Then more sternly she continued, "And I'll thank you to please remember the form of address I prefer."</p><p>"Aye, aye ..." Mr. Anker hesitated a moment, blushed, and Fitz mouthed the word 'ma'am' ... "Ma'am."</p><p>Small victories were still a step in the right direction. "Good man. Rightly done. We'll make an officer of you yet, Mr. Anker."</p><p>The boy nodded again and flung himself out the door to make his escape. Fitz waited to chuckle until the door shut behind him and his boots sounded heavy on the ladder to the deck. She could remember being that boy, although in a very different Navy. Then she stood and began to pack up her log book in its heavy oilskin.</p><p>The differences between Avalon and Arendelle were stark. Avalon was constantly at war, Arendelle had been at peace for hundreds of years. Arendelle replaced inedible salted beef with inedible pickled fish as the shipboard meal of choice. But most notably Avalon was a nation with a society that relished formality, with rigid class structures that were equally in place on land or sea. In Arendelle, relationships between the crew and the officers, and junior officers with their superiors were much less formal. There were, Fitz realized, many reasons for this. Arendelle had almost no aristocracy to draw its officers from. There was a baron or two and one foreign born count, but most of the naval officers came from the merchant class, as did much of the crew. Further Arendelle was very small, and so everyone knew everyone. There was a certain informality that came when everyone knew the name of the first girl you'd kissed, and whether or not you were her first. Arendelle's size and history had left it with egalitarian attitudes, although nothing so extreme as the Americans or — Fitz held back the urge to spit on her cabin floor at the thought of Avalon's traditional enemy — the Gauls.</p><p>Add to this fact, all of Arendelle's crew were volunteers unlike Avalon where more than one man had been snatched from his peaceful life ashore and thrust unwillingly onto a ship and into a war. Knowing that more than half your crew were essentially prisoners did make for a more tense relationship with them. Lastly there was the example of Arendelle's own royalty. Rigid formality had no place in a kingdom where the Princess was known for her pig catching, pie destroying, unintentional fjord swimming ways, as well as being always eager to help the townsfolk, and the Queen held skating parties in her courtyard and did her own decorating. With her own magic.</p><p>Fitz reopened the miniature case, looked at the image of her beloved, and mused that the events that led her into treason and exile were a blessing in disguise. The little painting itself had been its own tiny battle, but one that Fitz had finally won. It wasn't that Elsa wasn't used to having her portrait painted. Portraits were almost a weekly obligation for the queen. But this wasn't like her other portraits, her official portraits.</p><p>True, she was standing in a three quarters pose as was traditional, hands demurely clasped at her waist, and the queen was always beautiful, no matter who the artist. However instead of bulky robes of state, in this portrait Elsa was wearing the ice dress that she wore everyday, a dress that always figured prominently in Fitz's thoughts of her. Her expression was not the solemn look she affected for official portraits, gaze fixed at some nether distance, face carefully neutral and serious. No, what made this image one of Fitz's most treasured possessions was that here Elsa was relaxed and happy, the woman Fitz felt blessed to have come to know. This Elsa had a sure, almost sly smile, and eyes that sparkled with intelligence and more than a little mischief. It was the look that reminded Fitz she was the lucky one to find someone this strong, this adventurous. And, it was the look that Fitz saw at night in the flickering candle light.</p><p>"Captain! Captain!" This time the door to her cabin slammed open, and Midshipman Anker was gasping as he flung himself through. "Mr. Meilde says you must come immediately, sir."</p><p>Something in Anker's tone told Fitz this was not the time for niceties, and she charged out of her cabin and up the main ladder with a speed that matched the urgency in Anker's voice.</p><p>Her head had only just emerged from the hatch when she saw it. A swirl of ominous black clouds ahead of them to the east, right where the main port of Arendelle would be. Right where the castle would be. Right where Elsa would be.</p><p>As Fitz took her place on the quarterdeck the temperature fell and the wind gusted. She reflexively looked to the <em>Idunn's</em> sails. They billowed, and then a freezing wind began swirling snow flakes in a frenzied spiral around the mastheads. It was late September; much to early for snow, even in Arendelle. The crew were all staring wide-eyed up at the sky, some frightened, some just amazed, but all unnerved. They had seen this before.</p><p>Fitz made a quick calculation and then a prayer that her faith in the ship was well placed. The safe thing to do was to take down some sail in the face of the rising storm, but she was in a hurry.</p><p>"Commander Meilde!" She bellowed over the shriek of the wind at her first officer. "T'gallants, if you please, then raise the royals. Best speed possible for home!"</p><p>
  <em> <strong>Castille, the last stop on the honeymoon tour (two weeks earlier)</strong> </em>
</p><p>"Anna. You're dragging me away from a ball to visit," Kristoff looked to his wife, Princess Anna of Arendelle, in disbelief, "the stable?"</p><p>The Castillian summer night was quite warm, but it was cooler here in the gardens than in the stuffy ballroom. Lively music wafted from the castle. Isabella, the young queen of Castille, knew how to throw a party, and it was packed with nobility from the entire realm. Everyone had wanted to see the newly-wedded Prince and Princess of Arendelle, whose sister just also happened to magically control ice and snow. In fact, Kristoff and Anna had caused a stir wherever they had gone in continental Europe.</p><p>"You're the one who thinks reindeer are better than people." Anna replied tucking her arm through Kristoff's as they walked. "And horses are sort of like reindeer. So, I thought they might make good company, too. And after tonight, I'm really up for some 'not people' company. I mean except for you."</p><p>"So it was the Castillian royalty who finally did you in," Kristoff chuckled. When they had started their honeymoon grand tour, a gift from Elsa, Anna had been excited to meet everyone, see everything, do everything. But after three months of balls and formal dinners and receiving lines even Anna seemed ready to go home. Kristoff himself had already been ready, ready before Castille, ready before Allmany, possibly ready before even the first stop in Stockholm.</p><p>"Especially that awful man, the queen's cousin. Or is he an uncle? Carlos. Ugh. You know, when they told me I would meet the Infante Carlos, I figured he was a baby. And I would have enjoyed hanging out with a baby. Who knew it meant that 'annoying stuck up full of himself scheming royal person who will never get near the throne because no one trusts him'?"</p><p>Kristoff laughed heartily, "And here I thought you were sad because you only got one dance with him."</p><p>"Hmph!" Anna snorted. "Fortunately I learned all I needed to know about driving away dance partners from the Duke of Weaseltown. I'm a master of the trodden toe."</p><p>Kristoff pulled her to him and wrapped her in his arms. "A little stepping on my toes wouldn't keep me away. Not from a beautiful woman like you."</p><p>"Oh, you smooth talker."</p><p>"I am getting better at that, aren't I?" Kristoff pointed at himself with a cocky flip of his wrist.</p><p>"You are getting better at everything," Anna sighed with a fond smile. Then she realized what she had said. "Not that you were bad, you know, at everything. Or anything. Really you were quite good. Are good. I mean really good. Gooder than I expected."</p><p>"Even at," Kristoff lowered his head to whisper softly in her ear, "diplomacy."</p><p>Anna gave his arm a playful smack. "Yes, diplomacy, too." Then she raised her head high. "I think we've both been good. Elsa will be so pleased when we get back. I can't wait to tell her about all the markets we've found for timber and fish."</p><p>"And ice," Kristoff added. How could she forget ice?</p><p>"Of course ice. That was a given. Especially since I have the "ice master" at my side."</p><p>"Ice master? Is that what I am?"</p><p>"Yes. Prince Kristoff of Arendelle, the Master of Ice."</p><p>"Kinda hard to be THE master of ice in a kingdom with your sister."</p><p>"Pshaw! She's the queen of ice and snow. There's a huge difference."</p><p>"There is?"</p><p>Anna thought. "Well, for one she never scratches me with her beard when she kisses me."</p><p>"That's the best you can do? We're talking about my finer points and all you can think of is my scratchy face," Kristoff pouted.</p><p>"I didn't say I didn't like it," Anna explained. "I mean it's all manly and stuff, and every prince I've seen has been jealous of you, well except for Edmund and he was jealous of me, you know 'cause you're all hairy and tall and strong and manly, and that's certainly one thing Elsa isn't is manly — or hairy, I mean except on her head - and - and how did we get on this subject again?"</p><p>"I dunno," Kristoff shrugged. He was quite used to Anna's stream of consciousness conversations, "but I think we should test this manly beard scratching during kissing thing. See if still holds."</p><p>Anna batted her eyelashes and leaned in closer. "Why, Your Highness. What a delightful ..." she stopped when she heard the rustle of straw, and sighed. "I thought the stable would be deserted," Anna grumbled at the retreating silhouette of a what was probably a groom.</p><p>"Hey, you picked the stable. Not me."</p><p>"I guess we can walk out to the -"</p><p>Suddenly a voice rang out. "Princess Anna?"</p><p>"Nuts," Anna groused. "They found us."</p><p>A man in the livery of the castle appeared at the other side of the barn. "Princess Anna? You're being requested at the castle."</p><p>"Just stay here." Anna winked at Kristoff. "I'll be right back, and we can find an even more secluded spot in the garden. Old Infante was talking about a gazebo that was very romantic in the moonlight."</p><p>"Sure thing," Kristoff nodded.</p><p>Once Anna had left with the servant, Kristoff walked slowly to the nearest stall and gently stroked the nose of the horse tied there. Anna was right, it was nice to be back around the relative sanity of horses. Sure they could be skittish and delicate, but compared to your average royal courtier they were the very soul of stolid sanity.</p><p>But he also had to admit this trip had been magnificent. Neither he nor Anna had been outside of Arendelle before, well he had gone briefly to Sweden with Fitz, but he had been in fear for his life most of the time and so didn't count that. The world outside of Arendelle was amazing. Beautiful, frantic, imposing, often the same, and sometimes so very different. Sure he knew they only saw the best of what each Kingdom had to offer, but then he also knew what poverty looked like, and he suspected it was the same everywhere. He had no need to repeat that experience.</p><p>Best of all he was with Anna. He had always cherished her as a friend. She was fun and crazy and unbelievably loyal and loving. But as a wife, she was all this and more. Every morning he woke up and thought how lucky he was. He had the beautiful brilliant fun princess by day, and the beautiful brilliant oh so alluring princess at night. The snoring, messy hair, and tendency to drool when sleeping were just bonuses on top of that.</p><p>Speaking of which, he thought, where was Anna? It had been more than the few minutes she had promised.</p><p>Kristoff started back up the dark path to the castle. She had probably gotten trapped into another dance with someone. There were all these confusing rules about having to dance with strange people or you couldn't dance at all, and while Kristoff had decided not knowing the rules was to his advantage since then he didn't have to follow them, apparently someone "born as a Princess" couldn't claim ignorance.</p><p>Kristoff could see the castle in the distance but the light shining in the windows fell far short of illuminating the path here. In the dark he kicked something. He picked it up. It was a fan. It was Anna's fan. That was odd, he thought.</p><p>
  <em> <strong>Arendelle Harbor – Navy Dock</strong> </em>
</p><p>Fitz jumped off the <em>Idunn</em> as soon as it touched the quay. She had tendered her salute to the colors even before that. She started for the castle at a sprint as the snowfall began to intensify. On the way she could hear the townsfolk confused and concerned, mostly they were saying "the queen, is she alright?"</p><p>When she got inside, where apparently most of the staff had not noticed the unusual weather, she found out that the Queen was in an audience with a messenger that had come and insisted that his missive could be delivered only to the her and no one else. The messenger was from Avalon. Fitz didn't wait to hear more. She took the stairs up the main stair case two at a time headed for the throne room.</p><p>
  <em> <strong>Castle Courtyard, Castille (two weeks earlier)</strong> </em>
</p><p>"Anna?" Kristoff called out as he walked swiftly back to the castle, holding her fan. "Are you OK?"</p><p>"She's fine, my friend."</p><p>Kristoff whipped around to find himself face to point with a very sharp sword, inches from his right eye. The man who wielded it was in the livery of the castle but partially masked, a wide brimmed hat obscuring his eyes.</p><p>"Who the hell are you? Where's Anna?"</p><p>"Never mind who I am." The man answered tersely. "But unless you wish to die right here, you will cooperate with us. You and your beautiful princess will be safe as long as you both behave."</p><p>Kristoff heard the sound of grunting and a struggle. Both he and the other man were surprised when Anna appeared, a ruffian unsuccessfully trying to subdue her. She grabbed at the hands that were wrapped around her waist, pulled and twisted hard. Kristoff heard a sick crackle and then a howl as the ruffian dropped to his knees. Anna then turned and kicked him so hard that he fell backward into a heap. His companions moved backwards away from her, each exhorting the other to step in.</p><p>"Run Kristoff! Run!" She shouted.</p><p>The man with the sword stepped half a pace forward.</p><p>"I wouldn't do that if I were you." He held his gaze on Kristoff as he called out more loudly. "Princess, unless you want your man without an eye, or perhaps without a head, you'll calm down and stop fighting. We really only need you. Our pay's the same if he dies."</p><p>"What?" Anna stopped, still ready to flee down the path to the castle. But after one exchanged glance with Kristoff, she sagged and raised her hands. Another ruffian roughly pulled her back into the shadows. As Kristoff was pulled after her, he thought. 'I knew we should have returned to Arendelle after the last ball.'</p><p>
  <em> <strong>Arendelle Castle, the Throne Room</strong> </em>
</p><p>"What is the meaning of this?" Elsa's voice was a taut crystalline whisper, every word forced through tight lips, barely audible over the frigid wind that swirled in her throne room. Part of her still couldn't believe it. Anna and Kristoff kidnapped while on their honeymoon? This man delivering the demand that she arrest Fitz and send her back to Avalon in exchange for her sister's safe return? But the other part of Elsa heard and believed him entirely. It was everything she had feared and expected, all of her worries come to pass. And the fury that came with this realization threatened to overwhelm her. She didn't even try to fight her magic.</p><p>Elsa clenched her fist and then the messenger in front of her was covered in ice to his knees. The ice slowly expanded upward.</p><p>"Wha – wha – what the message says, Your Majesty," the young man stuttered both from fear and the rising cold. "I – I am a diplomatic messenger from His Grace Allan, the Duke of Ledsham. And he begs you to right a grievous wrong you have perpetrated on his family by harboring that criminal Fitzwilliam."</p><p>"Diplo -" Now Elsa stuttered in rage. "Diplomatic! What kind of diplomacy involves kidnapping my sister and her husband. Holding them hostage? Threatening their lives?"</p><p>"If you turn over Fitzwilliam, no harm will come to the Princess."</p><p>"Oh, she had better not be harmed, or you and the blackguard who sent you will be digging yourselves, your lands — the entire kingdom of Avalon out of the snow for the next hundred years."</p><p>"If you turn over Fitzwilliam -"</p><p>The ice crackled as it spread across the messenger's chest and up his neck. "Please, please," he begged. "You can't -"</p><p>"Oh, can't I?" Elsa started forward, her magic demanding to end this, to end the man himself. It would be so easy.</p><p>"Your Majesty!" The doors burst open and Captain Fitzwilliam herself burst through, dragging two guards behind as they tried to stop her. "Elsa!" Fitz took a look at the tableau in front of her. "Elsa, stop! This isn't you!"</p><p>Elsa swung her icy gaze around at Fitz, and stared at her for a long moment. She flicked her fingers and the messenger dropped to the floor as the ice holding him disappeared.</p><p>"Seize Captain Fitzwilliam and take her to the dungeons," she ordered.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>************************************************************************************</p><p>The beta for this, until Chapter 6, is grrlgeek72 -- otherwise known as my best friend Sue. She died Christmas 2019. However her fiction is still awesome, and if you are at all inclined I encourage you to read it. Sue would like that.<br/>
<a>https://www.fanfiction.net/u/5631744/grrlgeek72</a></p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Things are cold in Arendelle.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>The dungeon of Castle Arendelle</b>
</p><p>Fitz shivered. It was freezing in the dungeon. It was freezing in all of Arendelle. Elsa had made no pretense of controlling the storm that swirled out of her, and by the time Fitz managed to race to the castle, snow and ice had covered everything has far as she could see. But Fitz had not heard one word of complain as she ran through the slippery streets. News of what had happened to the Princess and her husband spread quickly. The people of Arendelle understood why the ice storm radiated from the castle. Fitz certainly understood, and she was prepared to do whatever it took to see Anna and Kristoff safely back. Even if that meant trading her life for theirs, as the heir to the duchy of Ledsham seemed to require.</p><p>Fitz knew this calamity should be laid at her feet. It had been her father, King William of Avalon, who had sent the Duke of Ledsham to Arendelle with one purpose: to bring back Elsa, either by marriage or other nefarious means. William had not counted on the fact that his bastard daughter, Captain M.C. Fitzwilliam, commanding officer of Vigilant - the ship that had escorted Ledsham, would fall in love with Elsa and commit treason rather than betray her.</p><p>Between Fitz's refusal to comprise Elsa and Elsa's own formidable ice magic, Ledsham had limped back to Avalon on the half destroyed Vigilant — a failure.</p><p>Since then Fitz had heard from her half brother Edmund that William had hanged Ledsham as punishment for that failure. Ledsham's son and heir, the new Duke of Ledsham, blamed Fitz for his father's execution, wanted revenge, and had kidnapped Anna and Kristoff to exchange for her.</p><p>"What a mess. Young Ledsham has focused in on the one weakness Elsa has – the love for her sister," Fitz muttered as she slapped her arms in an attempt to keep warm. "Now we have to figure out how to rescue Anna, alive, or else –" Fitz tried not to imagine the glaciers that would cover the entire planet if something happened to Anna. Fimbulwinter wouldn't begin to describe it.</p><p>A door scraped open in the distance. Fitz heard footfalls coming down the stone corridor that circled through the dungeons. She couldn't see who was coming, but she was unsurprised when whomever it was stopped outside the thick wooden door of her cell. The royal dungeons were never used, so Fitz was alone in them. Elsa had once joked that she thought she was one of only two people held there in her lifetime, the other being Hans of the Southern Isles. It had been funny at the time, upstairs after dinner sipping a fine brandy in a sitting room with a warm fire. Now it just seemed sad. Fitz could imagine how it must have felt for Elsa to wake up alone, frightened, and guilty — in a cell in her own palace.</p><p>As the door creaked open, Fitz stood up and moved away, both for formality and to assure whomever it was she meant no harm. Perhaps she would be delivered to Avalon promptly. Certainly there was nothing to be gained by waiting.</p><p>It was Kai who appeared on the other side, propping the door open with a firm shove. Then he stepped aside and gestured into the cell.</p><p>Elsa, illuminated only for a moment by the light from the corridor, stepped through the doorway. She was drawn and shaking. Her lips were a thin line, and she worried her hands, one inside the other. She took two steps and then rushed into Fitz's arms.</p><p>Fitz held her tightly as she shivered and sobbed.</p><p>"They have Anna. Oh god. They took Anna!"</p><p>Fitz gave her a squeeze, willing her strength into the queen."I know," she said, lips at Elsa's ear, "but we will get her back. This I swear."</p><p>"Yes, we will," Elsa answered after a long moment. She let go of Fitz and straightened herself up. "You and I are going rescue Anna. But we have to do it before anyone knows we are trying, or they might kill her and Kristoff. So we're leaving now while it's still dark."</p><p>There was a long terrible interval when Fitz was speechless, so completely dumbfounded that she had no idea what to say. Then she found her voice, "What? What did you say? You want to — to —"</p><p>"I intend to rescue my sister from those monsters, and I will need your help to do it." Except for her red-rimmed eyes, Elsa could have been in her throne room. Her voice was firm, her back was ramrod straight, and her eyes focused and unyielding.</p><p>"No," Fitz's response was automatic, a reflex from deep within her. "No, you are not."</p><p>"Yes, I am," Elsa countered, spacing her words to emphasize her intent. Then she went to the bed and began to root around through a pack Kai had placed there. She pulled out a set of guards' uniforms and laid them out. Her tone changed, she spoke as if this was an ordinary situation. "Kai has arranged for another guard to come down shortly. She's about your height and build. She'll take your place here in the dungeon while we leave for wherever this Ledsham place is."</p><p>"It's impossible!"</p><p>"She volunteered," Elsa continued on, glancing inside the band of a shako, looking for the size.</p><p>"That's not the bloody problem!" Fitz roared. "You can't do such a thing, can't put yourself in danger like this. You absolutely can not! You're the bloody queen! What in hell are you thinking?"</p><p>Elsa looked up and then dismissed Kai, "If you would wait outside for just a moment please?"</p><p>The butler murmured, "Yes, Your Majesty," and withdrew.</p><p>When the door had closed Elsa wheeled on Fitz. "First let me make clear that I am indeed still the queen, and you will not tell me what I can or cannot do."</p><p>"But Arendelle ..."</p><p>"Arendelle needs both of us. I can't rule without Anna."</p><p>"You're the queen; you can't risk your life …"</p><p>"And Anna didn't risk hers when she came after me?" Elsa argued. "Anna ran after me, climbed up a mountain, fought off wolves, was struck down by MY magic for her trouble, and THEN she ran in front of a sword for me — never thinking that she would be saved." Elsa's eyes flashed; she clenched her fist. "I am not, I repeat NOT, leaving my sister's fate in the hands of a madman, and I certainly won't hand you over to to him either."</p><p>"But — but," Fitz sputtered, "why not? I'm not indispensable to Arendelle. I am quite capable of handling myself, in fact I was trained for just such a situation. I am the logical choice."</p><p>"Not to me, you're not! And if I give in to the demands of every lunatic or power-hungry despot who makes a threat then there will be no end of threats." She glared at Fitz, daring her to disagree.</p><p>"Elsa, that's not a good reason for you, the sovereign of this kingdom, to put herself in danger." Fitz desperately tried to hold her temper. "You don't even know if there would be another threat."</p><p>Elsa seemed to will herself to return calm to her voice, an icy implacable calm."Tell me, Carolina, what would the King of Avalon do in this case? What would King William do?"</p><p>Fitz answered without hesitation."He would send his army and raze this bastard's castle to the ground, which yes, I understand is to warn off anyone else who would do the same thing. But he wouldn't go himself — certainly not alone."</p><p>"But you see, don't you," Elsa pleaded. "Arendelle doesn't have an army. The Navy is too small to both attack a foreign stronghold and defend Arendelle, and I'm not leaving my Kingdom wide open for Weselton or the Southern Isles to decide to invade. What Arendelle has is me. I am currently her most potent weapon, and I am also the reason Anna is in this mess."</p><p>"What?" Fitz had experience with Elsa's deep-seated guilt, and as it was Anna who was in danger, it wasn't a surprise that the queen's first thought was to blame herself. But as far as Fitz was concerned it wasn't true. "You shouldn't think that. It's me that they want, revenge for the Duke's execution."</p><p>Elsa cut her off with a wave of her her hand. "If I weren't who I am — if I couldn't do what I can do, then Avalon would never have noticed Arendelle, Ledsham never would have been sent here, he wouldn't have been executed, and none of this would have happened. My powers have put Arendelle in the eye of the rest of the world for good or ill, and now I intend to use those powers to make sure the rest of the world doesn't underestimate us again." Elsa exhaled. "And besides, I'm not going alone. You're going with me."</p><p>Fitz bit back some ill-considered words. Elsa was not really making sense, but pointing that out wasn't going to change anything. "I hate to disappoint you, love. But experienced military woman that I am, I have not rescued many princesses."</p><p>"No, but you know where we need to go. You know how to sail. You do have experience. You have fought — people." Elsa sighed, clearly frustrated. "And you have experience with killing. With killing people, which is what we're going to have to do. At least it's what I expect we'll have to do. You've killed people — and I," she dropped her eyes to the floor, almost embarrassed. "And I haven't."</p><p>"That's nothing to be ashamed of, you know."</p><p>"I know." Elsa answered. "But not having done it, I'm afraid — I don't know," She took a deep breath, and it caught in her throat. "I am afraid of what may happen if I'm too angry. My powers are tied to my emotions, and if they have harmed — or," she couldn't yet say the word, it might make it true, "or done anything to Anna, I may need you to help me stop — stop killing people." Her voice turned thick as tears welled up again. "Keep me from destroying an entire country, as I almost destroyed this one." With that, Elsa closed her eyes and when she reopened them they were clear. "I am going to do this. I have to go after Anna. And I need you. Will you come with me?"</p><p>There was only one answer to that, "Of course, I'm coming with you." She stuck out her hand. "Hand me that uniform. But there is one condition."</p><p>"A condition?"</p><p>"If it comes to a point where one of us is to go into danger, where one of us is likely to be killed, it has to be me." Elsa started to say something, but Fitz gestured that she would brook no protest. "I swore an oath to you, Your Majesty, to obey you, but I also swore one to Arendelle. To protect you. You must give me your word, that you will allow me to protect you."</p><p>Elsa thought and then nodded reluctantly. "You have my word."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Author's Note</p><p>My thanks as always to my beta, Grrlgeek72 who had to define Fimbulwinter for me. (GG72: "You're a Frozen fan who doesn't know about Fimbulwinter?" Me: "WTF!?")</p><p>I am including "the Nerdy pledge" to finish this story in a reasonable length of time … reasonable subject to life events and work obligations. My Plan (tm) at this point is to publish a chapter every two weeks. Right now I'm mostly revising, but I will get into sections where my carefully planned chapters degenerate into vague obscenity filled outlines that I will have to beat into a story. I work for reviews, comments, questions or stories about your childhood that you put in the space where a review should go. - love SSN</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Aren't all boat names puns?</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>The North Sea - midpoint between Arendelle and the Southern Isles, heading SSW</b>
</p>
<p>What now? Fitz thought.</p>
<p>They were in a gaff-rigged smack, the largest boat Fitz thought she could handle alone, having no misconceptions about Elsa's sailing abilities even if she weren't half out of her mind with grief. It was a one-masted three-sailed boat, part of Arendelle's large fishing fleet. It had been one of four identical boats tied up at the main quay, all with the name "Seas the Day" painted on the back and numbered I through IV. Elsa thought one owner must have all four boats in his fleet, and so could better stand to have one boat "borrowed," although Elsa used the word 'commandeer.' Fitz thought it meant someone had hired Princess Anna to name their boats.</p>
<p>They had slipped out of the harbor without anyone noticing, stealthily making their way out to sea a couple of hours before dawn. Now they were flying along through the North Sea, going faster Fitz knew, than any boat of this size should be traveling.</p>
<p>The sun was up, and the day was beautiful, clear and warm, or at least warm for the North Sea in September. However, the temperature inside the little boat was chilling. Fitz stood at the helm, where she could both steer and make adjustments to the sails. Sail-work was hardly necessary since Elsa was providing the stiff wind that powered the boat and could place it precisely as needed, so Fitz mostly concentrated on steering and worrying.</p>
<p>Elsa was amidships just back of the fish well. She was huddled, arms wrapped protectively around herself, her stare fixed on the mainsail as she literally willed the boat to go faster. She hadn't spoken since they had made their way out to the sea. Fitz had tried to engage her more than once. But the howl of the wind rushing by was too loud, they were too far apart, and if she was honest with herself Elsa was just plain ignoring her.</p>
<p>It was the pressure, Fitz reasoned, although she had seen Elsa deal with pressure before. Never had she seen her like this, her eyes so haunted, her face so vacant, even her skin had lost its usual pink luster, leaving her pale and gray against the mid-morning sky. She was like a statue, gray and unmoving, lacking any of the telltales of life. The only thing that stirred within Elsa was whatever power made this cold, raging wind that moved the boat.</p>
<p>At this rate, they would make it to the northern region of Avalon, the Highlands, where the Ledsham duchy was located, in a matter of days. It had taken the Vigilant, the 74 gun ship of the line that had been Fitz's former command and not a slow ship, two weeks to make a similar sail. They would arrive at their destination well before the boat from Arendelle that was carrying the reply to the kidnapper's demands, or a guards-woman posing as Fitz, or any of the other options that Fitz knew must be the other half of this mad plan. But then what?</p>
<p>Fitz was, and not only by her own estimation, a gifted tactician, and had this been a normal fight – a straight up wartime skirmish – she had no doubt she would prevail with minimal casualties. But this was not a normal fight, her army consisted of only the queen of Arendelle, and they could afford no casualties. Further any display of force that did not immediately free Anna and Kristoff could result in their deaths.</p>
<p>So they needed to be stealthy. They needed a plan so air-tight and devious that the surprised heir to Ledsham would be unable to have imagined it and thus be unprepared to defend against it. And that was the problem. Fitz was many things, but never had she been considered devious. She was even less stealthy.</p>
<p>As Fitz glanced down at the compass to check their heading, an idea wiggled its way into her head. She wasn't devious, but she knew someone who was. Someone who would have vital information as well. Someone who, given that the departed Ledsham had been a puffed up prig with the futile desire to be a man of influence both in politics and romance, would have visited the Ledsham family estate for at least one of his notoriously awful parties. Her eyes drifted back to Elsa, still unmoving and grim. She knew the queen was not going to like this idea. She would not like it one bit, but it was their best chance for success.</p>
<p>"Elsa!" Fitz shouted over the shrill whistle of the wind. "Elsa!"</p>
<p>"What?" Elsa snarled back.</p>
<p>"Slow down, we need to talk. Please."</p>
<p>Fitz hoped that she could reason with the queen. Elsa was usually reasonable and thoughtful. She carefully considered plans and avoided rash decisions. The only time they quarreled, when Elsa lost her temper, was when Fitz pressed too hard, getting too excited or loud or eager herself. So the trick was to not make that mistake,  Fitz would be calm and collected.</p>
<p>"We're not slowing down. We don't need to talk. We need to get to Anna!" With a flip of her wrist the Snow Queen created a gale force gust that had the ship heeling nearly sideways.</p>
<p>Fitz grabbed the wheel to keep from going over board and looked on in horror as water began to flow over the gunwale. Grunting against the merciless drag of the wind, Fitz managed to pull out the belaying pin holding the main sheet and let the mainsail loose to luff in the wind. With only the jib and the stay sail to power it, the small boat slowed rapidly - righting itself.</p>
<p>"What are you doing?" Elsa screamed at Fitz. She rose from the bench she was hunched on and stalked back to confront the captain. "We have to get to Anna!"</p>
<p>"What am I doing?" Fitz yelled back, all thought of calm gone when they had nearly capsized. "What in bloody hell are you doing? You're going to get us killed! Then who in bloody hell is going to rescue Anna and Kristoff?"</p>
<p>Her mind whirled angrily, but Fitz had to anchor her thoughts and regain control of her temper. She had accepted that Elsa was going to do this thing, and that she had to help her. She accepted that Elsa was in despair and so couldn't be held to the unfortunate things she said and would say. But she wasn't going to let this turn into some suicide mission because — because — the thought came on her suddenly — because of Elsa's misplaced guilt.</p>
<p>"That's a risk we'll just have to take then! We need to get to them as quickly as possible. We need to get to them now!" Elsa screamed at her.</p>
<p>"No," Fitz said, taking the time to speak with self-enforced if tenuous calm. She had to remain calm.</p>
<p>"What do you mean, no!" Elsa launched herself in a rage at Fitz, her hands extended as if she would throttle her, but Fitz with the expertise of years of hand to hand combat, easily side stepped and caught Elsa in a tight bear hug as she spun past.</p>
<p>"I mean, no," Fitz said softly in what would have been an intimate gesture in any other circumstance. "You are not going to risk yourself any more than is necessary on this mission."</p>
<p>"I have to!" Elsa yelled. "I have to get to Anna!"</p>
<p>Fitz grit her teeth as a wave of cold washed through her hands and arms. It hurt, but she wasn't letting go. She'd lose her limbs to frostbite first.</p>
<p>"I have to!" Elsa yelled again.</p>
<p>"We will get there. There is plenty of time," Fitz said.</p>
<p>"I have to be there now. It's my fault!"</p>
<p>"No, it's not. There was nothing you could have done."</p>
<p>"It was my fault," Elsa raged, struggling, cold radiating from her body in her distress. "What if she's dead? What if they're both dead."</p>
<p>The ache of cold gave way to what felt like fire running through her arms, but Fitz hung on, still speaking softly."You don't know that."</p>
<p>Elsa continued on, not understanding or not even hearing."It's my fault! It's my fault. I let her go. I got her into this mess. I could have kept her home. What if she's dead already?"</p>
<p>"It's not your fault."</p>
<p>"It is!" Elsa spun around, slamming her hands into Fitz's chest trying to push her back. "I killed her. It's my fault."</p>
<p>Fitz had heard her rationale for blaming herself before, but that was in Arendelle, where she had still felt the need to act the queen. Here in the middle of the sea with no one around but Fitz, she let her fear and guilt out in a torrent. "She's dead. Anna and Kristoff are dead. I killed her … again," she sobbed. "That's all I do. Kill my sister."</p>
<p>"Ssssh," Fitz pulled her close again and waited. She was unsure of how to continue, but equally sure that she needed to stay right here for Elsa.</p>
<p>"I can't do it. I can't be strong. I can't do this."</p>
<p>Fitz gently replied, "Perhaps - just this once - you don't have to be strong. You can let me do it for you. Let me help you. Please."</p>
<p>The fight drained from Elsa as anger gave way to grief. Fitz felt the fiery cold wane and a light snow began to fall around them. Fitz held Elsa and rocked her as she cried. The sobs slowly ebbing into hiccuping gasps. When Fitz thought it was safe to move her, she guided Elsa down to a bench.</p>
<p>With no one at it's helm, the little boat had moved fully into the wind and stalled, so now it rocked gently, and the ocean waves slapped rhythmically against the hull. Fitz and Elsa sat huddled together in a quiet born of exhaustion. They sat there for a while.</p>
<p>Eventually, Elsa lifted her head from Fitz's shoulder and looked up, her eyes sodden with hopelessness.</p>
<p>"No matter what we need to keep going. I have to try. I have to do something."</p>
<p>Fitz stroked her hair and ran a thumb across her brow. "We will, but I want … no, I need, to talk to you."</p>
<p>Elsa nodded.</p>
<p>"We need a plan."</p>
<p>Elsa sat up suddenly, and her face clouded again. "I have a plan," she answered, her ire rekindling as quickly as it fled. "Go to where this Ledsham duchy is and bring in a permanent ice age, ice spiking anyone who gets in my way."</p>
<p>Fitz frowned. "That's likely to get Anna and Kristoff killed."</p>
<p>"I'm going to demand their release first. Then I'm freezing him, his castle, and his duchy."</p>
<p>"You can't do that." Fitz kept her tone reasonable. She didn't even wince when Elsa snapped back with a vehement, "I CAN. You have no idea how powerful I am."</p>
<p>"But you shouldn't," Fitz tried again.</p>
<p>"What do you mean I shouldn't?"</p>
<p>"Elsa, the duchy of Ledsham is in the Highlands, and that is part of Avalon."</p>
<p>Elsa clenched her teeth, and her lip curled, "If I find out William has anything to do with this, I'll freeze all of Avalon as well."</p>
<p>"Please Elsa, you don't want to start a war."</p>
<p>"To get Anna back I will," Elsa snapped.</p>
<p>Fitz sighed. She was certain that the Elsa who was the Queen of Arendelle would understand that laying waste to an entire country, and thus killing hundreds of thousands of people, was not what she wanted to do. She would not want a war that would either destroy Arendelle or its relations with the continent. But she wasn't sure that Elsa the sister understood these things. Not in her current state. But it was Fitz's duty to prevent her from doing anything she would regret. The queen had given that order herself.</p>
<p>"But what if that isn't necessary? What if we could take Anna and Kristoff back and punish only those responsible? Isn't that a better idea."</p>
<p>Elsa didn't answer at first.</p>
<p>"So for that to happen," Fitz plunged on, "we need more information."</p>
<p>"Like what?"</p>
<p>"Like where we are going, for one."</p>
<p>Elsa's brow tightened again. "I thought you knew -"</p>
<p>"I know where the Duchy is, but I have no idea in which castle or manor house Anna and Kristoff would be hidden. I don't even know much at all about that area. I was at sea, thousands of miles away, for most of my life, not touring Avalon, so the lay of the land is as much a mystery to me as it is to you. Not to mention that to navigate there properly, I'll need charts. We both need clothing — and food. This boat is only stocked for short runs near Arendelle. We need supplies, but mostly," Fitz took Elsa's hands and held them trying to convey the importance of her words through her grasp, "we need information."</p>
<p>"And where do you propose getting this information?" Elsa answered.</p>
<p>"I know a place where we can get well supplied and find out anything that is freely known about any of Avalon's nobility, and a few things that are not so freely known."</p>
<p>"We're not going to Winchester to find your brother –</p>
<p>Fitz shook her head. "No, not Edmund, someone else — and I warn you, you might not like it, but I promise it is the best option. Just remember that I love you and only you."</p>
<p>Elsa arched an eyebrow. "Where exactly are we going?"</p>
<p>"To the Free City of Bremen. That's a big port, and we won't be noticed. It is also near to where we are now, and near where we need to go."</p>
<p>"And who will we find in Bremen?"</p>
<p>Fitz stalled the inevitable. "She's not in Bremen, but she's very nearby."</p>
<p>Elsa wasn't a stupid woman. She could put two and two together as well as anyone. There was only one person Fitz had mentioned living anywhere near Bremen. One person that would make her this nervous. "You can't mean the Comtesse d'Artois," Elsa spat out.</p>
<p>Fitz held up her hands defensively. "Charlotte can help. If there is anything that can be known about anyone, she knows it. She will have a lot of information about Ledsham, both the man and the place. I know she will."</p>
<p>It was true that the Comtesse had been Fitz's paramour, but that was in the past. And this was too important to worry about Elsa's jealous streak. Or at least Fitz hoped it was.</p>
<p>"Really, Carolina? We are not taking valuable time to visit some …"</p>
<p>Fitz cut her off, her improvised argument emerging as she began to explain. "It is less than a day's travel there. We will still easily beat any message coming from Arendelle to Ledsham. No matter how swiftly a boat that is not being powered by a snow queen travels, we would still arrive in the Highlands well before they would. We have time for this detour and more besides." She pleaded with Elsa. "It will be worth it. We need to know what the political situation is there before we go." Fitz punctuated her argument with precise gestures, placing each thought relative to the next, hoping that the rationality of organization would trump these messy feelings that even she felt bubbling up around them. "We need to know about the castle. We need to know about the people. We need as much information as we can get if the two of us, by ourselves, are going to invade, locate and rescue Anna and Kristoff."</p>
<p>"Damn it!" The queen swore as she realized Fitz was right and stomped her foot, covering the deck with a sheet of ice.</p>
<p>Fitz's feet flew out from under her, and she slipped and grabbed the wheel, still landing hard on the deck with a thump. That almost made Elsa feel better. Almost.</p>
<p>"Very well, but this had better be worth it."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The importance of dressing well.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>There are time and place shifts, known more mundanely as the inevitable flashbacks, which I hope I have delineated clearly.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>The country estate of the Graf von Bruener-Asparn, Prussia</b>
</p><p>The house was large, set off from the road with a long gravel driveway lined with trees and surrounded by verdant fields. At the apex of the driveway, where it circled back on itself, there was a fountain prominently featuring a marble cherub spewing water from fat lips. Cupid, Fitz thought glumly as she climbed out of the carriage feeling damp and disheveled. That was not the first thing she wanted Elsa to see.  </p><p>The house was more a Gallic manor house than the martial Austro-Hungarian castle native to the area. The lady of the house, Charlotte, Comtesse d'Artois, was from Gaul although her most recent husband was both Austrian and a military man, the Graf von Breuner-Asparn, and the house was in Prussia. Theirs was both a morganic marriage and a marriage of convenience. Morganic kept the Empire safe from the peril of any foreign-born woman holding a major title or lands. But since she had her own title and had amassed her own fortune this bothered Charlotte not at all. Indeed she ran their numerous estates and business holdings, the Graf reaped the benefit of her business acumen, and both were free to entertain as they wished — with reasonable discretion. In personal matters it was only the concern one might have about reputation that limited one's options, and Charlotte had never cared much about her reputation. It was a reputation that had followed her, and enabled her, from her career on the stage, to her ill-fated first marriage and finally here to the hinterlands of Prussia. Ladies of rank and virtue never called on her, and so she was free of the tiresome burden of receiving and calling in return. She never had to waste an afternoon tittering over tea. She never felt the need to gossip or worry over fashion. She set fashion, saw whom she please, drank good brandy and even better whiskey, and that was that.</p><p>And despite polite society's attempt to ostracize her, the Comtesse never suffered from lack of company. It was a rare evening indeed when her drawing room wasn't filled with men of wealth, rank, and influence. Fitz fondly remembered long nights of cards, drinking the best cognac, inhaling the piquant aroma of fine cigars, and watching her purse grew heavier. Charlotte would hold court over all of it until the sun rose. Older men respected her wisdom and frank assessments of business ventures. Young rakes were drawn by her reputation. Some, Fitz was sure, attracted her attention in a favorable manner, others — well, Fitz had discouraged more than one overly forward young man either with her fists or with her sword. Above all, one thing had always been true, it was always a jolly time around the Comtesse d'Artois.</p><p>If Georg, the Comtesse's butler, recognized Fitz he gave no sign. Instead he left her standing outside the front door for a very uncomfortable length of time before he returned and ushered her in to the well-appointed house. No expense had been spared where comfort was concerned, and the style of the house adroitly walked the fine line between posh and garish. It was a style uniquely Charlotte's. Fitz took in the familiar furnishings with a glance before she hurried after Georg who was quick marching to a sitting room. She hoped her boots weren't muddying the Burbur rugs, but she thought it unlikely that she would be received warmly even if they weren't.</p><p>"Madam, Captain Fitzwilliam," Georg announced as he preceded Fitz through the door. The Comtesse was seated in a substantial black leather wing chair facing the door. She did not get up. The only sign that she was aware of Fitz's presence was when she raised her eyes slowly from the book she may or may not have been reading. One look at Charlotte's face told Fitz that her trepidation was spot on. The Comtesse was not pleased to see her. Her well-rehearsed entreaty died in her throat.</p><p>"Well, well, look what the cat dragged in," the Comtesse said. Her tone was honey sweet; however, her expression was anything but. "Has the queen thrown you out already?"</p><p>Fitz answered reflexively. "Please, I — I'm sorry."</p><p>Charlotte arched an eyebrow and looked askance. "Sorry for what, exactly?"</p><p>Fitz frowned. "Sorry for — I 'm not really sure but — "</p><p>"You don't know what the problem is so you're just going to apologize. To placate me? To appease me? Do you really think I need appeasing?" Charlotte snorted and threw the book at her feet. "My god, Fitz, sometimes you're worse than any man I know."</p><p>"Well, I presumed," the Captain stuttered. "You looked angry. I thought that you must be upset that I …" Fitz licked her lips nervously. "I have someone."</p><p>The Comtesse had looked annoyed before, now she was livid. Snatching her fan from a mahogany and stone end table, she got up from her chair and began a slow, dangerous advance on her former paramour. "You think what?" She whacked her fan into the palm of her hand for emphasis. "Listen here, you all-too-full of yourself cur. I don't need your apology, and I certainly don't NEED you. What I don't WANT, however, is for you to think you can waltz back here every time your love-life takes a turn for the worse. I am a generous woman, but I will not be used."</p><p>"Oh," Fitz sighed in relief, "Is that all?" She winced when the fan's next target was the side of her head.</p><p>"You tactless — you are the worst!" Charlotte whacked her again for good measure. "I had hoped this queen would have trained you better. Now tell me what you want, and it had better be important, before I throw you out in the street to learn better manners."</p><p>"Charlotte. I wouldn't be here if it weren't important. And — and her Majesty is waiting in the carriage."</p><p>Charlotte's hand dropped from where it held her fan poised to strike again. She blinked as if she couldn't quite believe what she was hearing. "Queen Elsa of Arendelle is here?"</p><p>"Yes, yes. In the carriage. We've both come. We need — "</p><p>"You left the Queen of Arendelle outside while you came in here to abuse my hospitality?" Charlotte scolded in disbelief. "Forget training, you're hopeless." Then she swept out of the drawing room, calling, "Georg, her Majesty the Queen of Arendelle is languishing in a carriage in our drive. Please bring the footmen and help her in. And let cook know we're having very special company for dinner."</p><p>Dumbfounded, Fitz followed behind the Comtesse, managing to duck the fan this time when it came back round again.</p><p>"You!" was all Charlotte added as she headed for the front door, a bevy of servants trailing in her wake.</p><p>"Wait, I need to tell you — " Fitz found her voice as they neared the carriage. She needed to warn Charlotte that their mode of travel had not been very regal. She would have never intentionally placed Elsa at such a disadvantage, especially to Charlotte, except that it couldn't be helped. They had arrived in Bremen wet and dirty from the small boat, and the carriage ride had done nothing to improve their appearance. It was Elsa that had refused to take the time to stop at an inn. Still Fitz regretted that the first time Charlotte would meet Elsa the latter would hardly look like the queen she was but rather some scrawny cabin-boy. "You should know that — "</p><p>She was cut off as Charlotte curtsied deeply and intoned, "Your Majesty. It is an honor that you would choose to visit my humble chateau."</p><p>When Fitz looked up, she was shocked. Instead of the angry, damp, disheveled Elsa she had left, she saw a beautifully coiffed queen garbed in a flowing gown of ice alight from the carriage, a serene, if tight, smile on her face. True, the dress was somewhat more revealing than her usual attire with a lower neckline and a higher slit on the side. But as always it sparkled magnificently, flowing behind the queen, pinpricks of sunlight bouncing off the crystals of thin ice, ice rather like the sort Fitz decided she was treading on with this plan of hers.</p><p>"What?" Elsa asked sharply at Fitz's gaping expression.</p><p>As long as she lived, Fitz would clearly never quite understand women.</p><p>"Thank you for your hospitality, Your Excellency," Elsa answered with the barest nod in return to the Comtesse's greeting. "I am truly sorry we have to disturb you."</p><p>Charlotte took in the queen's tense demeanor and lined face. She was certain this Elsa was not pleased with the whole idea of her, or at least her former association with Fitz, but she hadn't actually expected to ever see the queen, especially in her own home. No one came this far simply to lay claim to their lover. It must be something else quite pressing if the queen came here – to her – unescorted except by Fitz. It would have to be a grave emergency.</p><p>"I gather this is a matter of some importance."</p><p>"It is." Elsa answered curtly. "But we will not be discussing my business in the courtyard."</p><p>"Of course. You are most welcome in my home. Let us move inside." Charlotte couldn't help a grin as she led the way. It seemed Fitz had found another woman who could take charge of a situation.</p><p>Charlotte led the little party back into her drawing room while her footmen searched the carriage in vain for luggage that wasn't there. She was pleased to see that Georg had the maids set out an early tea.</p><p>Elsa took in the extravagant furnishing and dramatic architectural features of the Comtesse's home as they were escorted inside. She also noted the woman herself. Not young, probably slightly older than Fitz, the Comtesse appeared well witted and, if Elsa was honest with herself, still quite beautiful. Her hair was a deep auburn, her eyes vibrant green, and she was apparently comfortable enough with herself to dress in whatever manner she pleased. Her dress was a green that matched her eyes, and far from the conservative style Elsa expected from Prussian society. It was a style Elsa recognized as typical for Gallic nobility. Overdone, or perhaps underdone if one was talking about quantity of fabric, but still this woman carried it off well. And she did look like someone who might send a lover a perfumed letter.</p><p>Elsa sat in the proffered wing chair, noting that the Comtesse waited for her to be seated before she took her own seat on a settee nearby. Fitz looked around for another chair and then made the wise decision to remain standing. Elsa couldn't quite make out this woman. She had expected her to be displeased to see them. This polite deference was not the reception she had prepared for. The woman seemed almost inviting. Elsa wasn't happy to be here, but if they did truly need this woman's help, then she was glad to see the Comtesse wasn't the fiance-eating harpy she had anticipated.</p><p>"Your Majesty, forgive me for being blunt. But what is it that I can do for you?" Charlotte asked once they were seated.</p><p>Elsa chewed her lip for a moment. She hated to say it. It only made the whole thing seem more real. "It's my sister – she is in trouble."</p><p>Fitz cut to the chase. "The Princess has been kidnapped. And we — "</p><p>Charlotte gasped and recoiled. "The Princess Anna? That adorable young woman with the delectable reindeer harvester husband?"</p><p>"Ice harvester," Fitz corrected.</p><p>"Yes, well, whatever." Charlotte waved Fitz off and leaned closer to Elsa. "That is horrible, your Majesty. What can I do? Oh my, that poor girl," she lamented.</p><p>Elsa blinked as the fullness of the circumstance became clear. "Wait, you know my sister?"</p><p>"Of course I know Princess Anna, Your Majesty. Everyone in Europe knows her — well, anyone who is anyone. I've seen her twice." Charlotte puffed herself up with the recitation of this fact. Her time with the Princess had made her the envy of all. "Once in Berlin and then again in Vienna. Oh, she is perfectly delightful. So sprightly, so cheerful — so refreshingly honest and sincere. Just the antidote to our doddering, stuffy Emperor and his badly aging court of vipers. I wanted to eat her up."</p><p>Fitz loudly cleared her throat only to be waved off again.</p><p>"But I didn't," Charlotte added. "And Prince Christopher -"</p><p>"Kristoff." Fitz corrected again.</p><p>"Of course, whatever," Charlotte snapped at Fitz, before turning back to Elsa with real concern coloring her tone. "Was he taken as well? He was quite a remarkable man. Interesting, humble, sane, not things you say about your average prince. And I warned her Highness she would be well advised to keep her reins on that particular deer." Shaking her head in concern, Charlotte gestured at Georg suggesting he should serve something stronger than tea — for their nerves. Then she turned back to Elsa. "You have my sympathy, my home, and any help I can give you if it will help you get those two delightful young people returned to you unharmed."</p><p>No, this was not what Elsa had expected at all.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Three months earlier - Berlin</b>
</p><p>The court at Berlin was not the Imperial court, and for that Charlotte was grateful. Yes, it was quintessentially Allman, rigid and cold, but yet since no one was particularly in charge, easy to manipulate. She didn't deceive herself, this lack of order was the only reason she had managed to get anywhere close to the couple whom everyone wanted to meet: the Princess and Prince of Arendelle.</p><p>She tried to pretend that her motives were different from everyone else in the hall. They wanted to meet the sister of the woman who could magically control snow and ice, as if some of that magic might rub off on them in a once removed sort of way.</p><p>Charlotte also wanted to meet this Princess Anna because of her sister, but it had nothing to do with snow and ice. No, Charlotte wanted to know more about this woman who seemed to have also magically ensnared a dear friend, Captain Fitzwilliam.</p><p>True, Fitz was more than a dear friend, but whatever her skills in the bedroom it was her adorable, earnest, if oh-so-obsessive and naive devotion to honor and loyalty that Charlotte truly loved. Fitz was the one person who Charlotte felt she could entrust any with detail of her life no matter how unseemly — and so she had told her many such details — making Fitz a cherished confidant and truly her best friend. Plus it was so fun to make her blush, or stammer in embarrassment, or squeak out a shocked, "Charlotte!"</p><p>The receiving line to see the Princess and Prince of Arendelle was a typical Allman mess. A bevy of princelings, dukes and other nobility watching anxiously while their lords or ladies in waiting argued for their position in the receiving line.</p><p>The happy couple of the hour stood uncomfortably at the entrance to the main hall, the Princess bouncing slightly on the balls of her feet, waiting to hear what they were supposed to do next.</p><p>Fortunately Charlotte felt no need for the formality of a receiving line. She swooped over to where the Princess and Prince stood, waving off the small contingent of guards she supposed were from Arendelle with a wiggle of her fingers. Happily they obeyed her commands, receiving nothing to contradict them from the royalty they were protecting. Charlotte imagined they found her unthreatening, certainly there was no place to conceal a weapon in this dress.</p><p>"Your Highness, may I be so impertinent as to introduce myself." Charlotte didn't wait for an answer from the startled couple. She dipped a gracious courtesy and said, "I am Charlotte Felicite, the Comtesse d'Artois."</p><p>"Oh," Anna answered. "Hi."</p><p>Charlotte was caught by surprise by that introduction, and she had thought she was too jaded to be surprised by anything anymore until the young princess managed it with such a simple greeting. "Hi," she replied back, her courtier instincts leading her to imitate the little wave the Princess gave her. Perhaps that was how they did things in Arendelle.</p><p>"Hi," The Prince continued the odd ritual. "We're Anna — well she's Anna — and I'm Kristoff. She's the Princess of Arendelle and I'm —" he hesitated and took a deep breath, "The Prince of Arendelle, but really just an ice harvester. It's great to meet you." Then he smiled as if he had accomplished something very difficult.</p><p>The Princess patted him on the arm before asking,"Do you have any idea when they're going to get this show on the road? I mean everyone's been real nice, but we've been standing here for a while, and you know — it would be super to sit down or something."</p><p>"Yeah, these boots are really —" The Prince was cut off suddenly when the Princess's elbow found its way into his ribs.</p><p>Charlotte's eyes grew wide with astonishment and then a smile curled on her lips. What delightfully real people, and with their own charming naïveté. Innocents abroad indeed.</p><p>"I am so sorry, Your Highnesses, I'm afraid I have no idea how long it will take them to get the receiving line in order." Charlotte glanced over her shoulder to where the machinations of determining precedence amongst such a motley collection of nobility were not going to end anytime soon. "But you know there is a salon just off that hall to the right." Charlotte prided herself on being prepared for all eventualities, and in this case she had taken the time to familiarize herself with both the attendees of today's event and the castle in which it was being held. "If I could be so bold as to suggest you might wait there in comfort, and one of your people," she gestured at the guards, "could come and get you when the receiving line is ready. I'd be happy to escort you to the salon, myself."</p><p>"Um," Anna looked out over the hall. She knew what Elsa would do. Elsa would have no problem waiting forever. Elsa would stay patiently right here until everything was sorted out. She wouldn't even fidget. "I don't know if we should …"</p><p>"And may I tell you, I am sure that I can get tea for you while you wait. I saw some delightful chocolate cake being prepared for the ball, but surely you might have a slice or two before then. I wouldn't want you to faint from hunger."</p><p>"Chocolate?" Anna licked her lips. "We haven't eaten in hours."</p><p>Prepared also meant that Charlotte had studied her Highness and knew that chocolate was the way to Anna of Arendelle's heart.</p><p>"Where are they … Oh, my heavens, not her," said a tall blond-haired lady whose dress was so large it threatened to take out every side-table she passed. She was one of the Austrian Empress's courtiers, the one who had taken it as her solemn duty to escort Anna everywhere, even places Anna hadn't needed escorting to since she was three. Now she had suddenly noticed that her charges had fallen out of her control and into the orbit of infamy itself.</p><p>"How could SHE even have the nerve!" said her companion. Where there was one courtier there was always two.</p><p>"Nerve has never been something she's been lacking, but I'm putting a stop to this right this instant."</p><p>Anna's shadow-escort raced as fast as she was able to rescue the Arendelle royalty, and was pulled up short when Anna held up a hand for her to stop before she and Kristoff were bowled over.</p><p>"What's going on?" Anna asked.</p><p>"That woman! You can't be seen with her."</p><p>"Um, why not?" Anna hadn't really cared who she met, but this was the first interesting thing that had happened today, and chocolate cake had been promised.</p><p>"She's not even Austrian. She's a Gallic Countess."</p><p>"Arendelle's not at war with Gaul," Anna shrugged, gesturing at Charlotte to continue escorting them to tea.</p><p>"But she's … she's," the woman dropped her voice to a whisper. "She's notorious."</p><p>"Oh." Anna thought about that. "Notorious? It's not contagious is it?"</p><p>The two courtiers stared in shock. "Well, not to someone of ..."</p><p>"Great, then I'm really excited to talk to her. I've always wanted to meet someone notorious. It sounds so — so interesting."</p><p>The courtiers glanced at each other in bewildered silence wondering what they should do now. But Charlotte recognized her chance and grabbed both the Princess and Prince by their elbows and guided them down the hall.</p><p>"So you're?" Kristoff asked as she pushed them through a door into a very comfortable looking salon.</p><p>Charlotte answered, "notorious" just as Anna said, "interesting." The Comtesse laughed. Then she spoke to the footman at the door.</p><p>"Their Highnesses are feeling a bit peaked. Could you have someone bring …" she turned back to Anna, "tea or champagne?"</p><p>Anna wiggled with excitement, "Both?"</p><p>"Have someone bring tea, some of your finest chocolate cake, and of course champagne, several bottles if you would."</p><p>The footman bowed and left to get the tea, cake and champagne.</p><p>
  <b>Charlotte's estate - the dining room</b>
</p><p>Fitz took a deep inhale and let the cognac fumes fill her senses as she leaned back in her chair to sip. Charlotte's hospitality was unmatched. The dinner had been superb. Wearing clean, dry clothing after a bath was a matchless joy. Even Elsa seemed more comfortable. Indeed, at tea, Charlotte had suggested they reserve any further conversation until after they had rested, bathed, and dined. Elsa had initially resisted, but finally the exhaustion of forty-eight hours without sleep coupled with the emotional turmoil had bested her and she agreed.</p><p>Now they were in the dining room after dinner, doors locked and privacy assured, well-fed and better rested than this afternoon.</p><p>"So how, exactly, may I help you recover your sister and the Prince, Your Majesty?" Charlotte asked. She too had a decent snifter of cognac, although her display of appreciation was somewhat more subtle that Fitz's.</p><p>"I don't precisely know. This wasn't my idea. Coming here." She looked at Fitz. "But I believe we need information. For which I can pay you." Elsa wasn't drinking, which was probably for the best. She hadn't exactly slept before dinner, although she had finally given up pacing.</p><p>"Pay me?" Something about Charlotte's tone had Fitz sputtering in her drink as she sat up rapidly. "No, it is not necessary to pay me. I thought I made it clear, I too wish the Princess returned to you safely."</p><p>Fitz cut in before Elsa could reply. "The information we're looking for is about the Ledsham estate, the Duke of Ledsham's estate in the Highlands. He's the one who has taken Anna and Kristoff, and I was hoping you might be able to give us the particulars of where he might possibly hiding them."</p><p>"The Duke of …" Charlotte looked incredulous. "He's dead."</p><p>"Not that Duke," Fitz replied. "His heir. He blames me for his father's misfortune and wants to trade Anna and Kristoff for me."</p><p>"How very odd." Charlotte shook her head. "Although it does explain why there was no demand for ransom. In my experience, kidnapping ends in a hefty ransom and nothing more. After all there is no good reason to bring the wrath of the entire aristocracy on your head, but ransom is an old practice. It used to be considered something of a status symbol."</p><p>"The ransom request was for Captain Fitzwilliam's head." After a moment Elsa added, "which was not on offer."</p><p>"I would think not," Charlotte muttered, tapping her fingers rapidly on her lips, which seemed to help her think. "But it is still strange. The Duke's heir is young, just a boy really. He can't be more than fourteen or fifteen."</p><p>"A boy?" Elsa and Fitz looked at each other.</p><p>"But," Charlotte continued, "I can tell you where he is likely to be keeping them. The old Duke hadn't many properties left. He was an idiot, and he came from a long line of idiots who squandered their fortune. It was a wonder he hadn't been executed or just plain murdered for gambling debts long ago."</p><p>"At least it seems like we're talking about the same Duke," Elsa agreed.</p><p>"His main holding, an old drafty castle of the worst type, was on the sea in the southwest. The harbor would provide easy access, and the castle itself is large enough that no one would notice if your sister and her husband were being held there. And being a castle it's defensible should that be necessary.  So," Charlotte looked to Fitz, "what is your plan?"</p><p>"Well …" Fitz took another large sip of her brandy. "Well, you see. It's not that haven't considered the possibilities, but without further information..."</p><p>"You don't have a plan, do you?" Charlotte closed her eyes and rested her forehead on the tips of her fingers.</p><p>Fitz answered indignantly,"We do! Well --  perhaps not a plan per se', but if I knew what sort of force we were facing then I would be able -"</p><p>Charlotte let out a rueful chuckle and shook her head ."Fitz, as brilliant as your tactical mind is, there are still only two of you. I don't think the size of the opposing force will matter that much."</p><p>A chill wind blew through the dining room punctuating Elsa's answer. "That's why I'm here."</p><p>Charlotte moved her gaze to the Queen and nodded slowly. "Yes, Your Majesty, I know of your ice magic. Well everyone in Europe with ears knows about your ice magic, but I have some sense of the true extent of its usefulness after my time with your sister." Elsa stiffened. Fitz felt the tension in the room ratchet higher, and it got colder, but Charlotte continued as if she didn't notice. "And as impressive as your skills may be, I still think that stealth is your best option. An attack, no matter how swift and extensive, could result in their highnesses' untimely demise. Perhaps even at your hands."</p><p>"I have considered that." Elsa spoke with deliberation, and her attention entirely on the Comtesse. The two women locked eyes. Fitz tried to intercede.</p><p>"Her Majesty has thought this through ...."</p><p>But Elsa waved her off. "However,I don't have any other ideas."</p><p>Charlotte smiled. "I do."</p><p>####</p><p> It was after Charlotte began to sketch out her plan that the arguing began in earnest.</p><p>"No. Absolutely not."</p><p>"I'll do it."</p><p>"Elsa can't do that. She's the Queen of Arendelle."</p><p>"I'll do it."</p><p>"She's not just some woman you can make the butt of this sick joke of yours."</p><p>"I said, I'll do it," Elsa raised her voice even as she put her hand over Fitz's and gave it a painful squeeze.</p><p>"You really should listen to your beloved," the Comtesse said to Fitz with a smirk. "Your obstinance gets tiresome after a while."</p><p>When Charlotte had revealed her plan of having Elsa and Fitz accompany her as her servants on a condolence visit to the Ledsham estate, Fitz had been skeptical. When she had added that Elsa would have to dye her trademark hair as it was as recognizable as her ice magic, Fitz was livid.</p><p>But as much as Elsa was inclined to agree with the Comtesse that this was a decent plan and that Fitz was overreacting, she really wasn't planning to let her know it. She wouldn't give the woman that satisfaction. "If you would give us a moment, your Excellency? Alone?"</p><p>"Of course, your Majesty," Charlotte demurred. "I will be making arrangements with Georg. Of all of my staff, I trust him completely, and we will need his help. Do let me know what decision you come to?" With a courtesy, Charlotte glided from the room.</p><p>"I am so sorry I brought you here," Fitz apologized. "This was a poor idea."</p><p>"No, don't be sorry. She's right, and it's a good plan, or at least a better plan that blasting our way through a castle hoping we don't kill Anna and Kristoff."</p><p>"But — but you — you can't be a servant — and your hair?"</p><p>Elsa felt something that was almost a laugh rise through her tears. Dear, sweet Carolina, of all the things to fixate on. She pulled her in for a kiss, wrapping her arms around her strong back and relishing the warmth and stability she felt there. "My hair will be fine. I was supposed to be a brunette anyway, or at least that's what Mama said. And it's for Anna, it's for Anna and Kristoff. I was prepared to die for them and drag you down with me. Really I think a little change of hair color is getting off easy."</p><p>"It's not a little change." Fitz frowned, annoyed that Elsa didn't understand and equally annoyed at herself that she had almost forgotten about Anna and Kristoff. "And you don't know the first thing about being a servant."</p><p>"No, I don't, and that's a risk, but that won't be the hardest thing." Elsa agreed. "I will also have to wear gloves again, if I'm to properly control my powers and not give us away. I hate gloves, and I hate the fight to hide who I am that they represent, but I'll do it to get Anna back. I will do anything to get Anna back.</p><p>"Anything except the sensible thing - turn me over to him," Fitz muttered, exasperation clear in her voice.</p><p>There was something about that statement matched against Carolina's petulant pout that Elsa found very endearing and very compelling. She ran her thumb along Carolina's cheek. "I'll go tell the Comtesse that we accept her plan, and you, please, would you  go back to our room. I'll need you there. We can work on my internal fortitude as preparation for a change of hair color."</p><p>"Internal fortitude?" Fitz was confused.</p><p>"Just wait for me, please?" Elsa kissed her on the forehead before she got up to go find the Comtesse d'Artois.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>